rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Prophezeiungen des Schattens
Die Prophezeiungen des Schattens sind Weissagungen, die vermutlich von Aes Sedai gemacht wurden, die dem Dunklen König folgen. Fal Dara Ein großer Auszug der Prophezeiungen wurde auf einer Verliesmauer in Fal Dara niedergeschrieben gefunden, nach einem Trolloc-Angriff. Düstere Vorzeichen (Kapitel) : Tochter der Nacht, Lanfear sie wandelt wieder. In den uralten Kampf greift sie ein. Der uralte Kampf zwischen Licht und Schatten. Ihren neuen Liebhaber Lanfear war einst die Geliebte von Lews Therin Telamon und will nun seine Reinkarnation für sich gewinnen. sucht sie, der ihr dienen und auch dann noch dienen wird. Wer kann ihrem Kommen widerstehen? Die Leuchtende Mauer Tar Valon und die Weiße Burg wird niederknien. Blut nährt Blut. Blut ruft Blut. Blut ist und Blut war und Blut wird immer sein. : Ein Mann lenkt Eine Macht und steht allein. Er opfert seine Freunde. Rand stößt seine Freunde zurück, da er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen will. Zwei Wege liegen vor ihm: der eine führt zum Tode nach dem Tod, der andre zum ew'gen Leben. Welchen wird er wählen? Welchen wird er wählen? Welche Hand schützt? Welche Hand tötet? Blut nährt Blut. Blut ruft Blut. Blut ist und Blut war und Blut wird immer sein. : Luc kam zu den Bergen des Verderbens. Nachdem ihm Gitara Moroso geweissagt hatte, dass er dort hin gehen muss. Isam wartete am hohen Pass. Dies bezieht sich auf den Schlächter, der zu einem Mischwesen aus Luc Mantear und Isam Mandragoran wurde. Die Jagd hat nun begonnen. Die Hunde des Schattens sind losgelassen und töten. Einer überlebte, und einer starb, aber beide existieren. Die Zeit der Veränderung ist gekommen. Blut nährt Blut. Blut ruft Blut. Blut ist und Blut war und Blut wird immer sein. : Die Wächter warten auf der Toman-Halbinsel. Die Wächter über den Wogen, ein altes Amt in Falme. Die Saat des Hammers verbrennt den uralten Baum. Die Seanchan haben ihren Eroberungsfeldzug in den Westlanden von Falme aus begonnen. Der Tod wird säen, und der Sommer wird brennen, bevor der Große Herr kommt. Der Tod wird ernten, und Körper werden versagen, bevor der Große Herr kommt. Wieder tötet der Same das uralte Unrecht, bevor der Große Herr kommt. Nun kommt der Große Herr. Nun kommt der Große Herr. Blut nährt Blut. Blut ruft Blut. Blut ist und Blut war und Blut wird immer sein. Nun kommt der Große Herr. Diese Prophezeiungen sprechen von einigen Handlungen Lanfears, die aus dem Stollen befreit worden war, und von Rand und der Unsicherheit, ob er die Welt retten oder zerstören wird. Auf das Wesen, das als Schlächter bekannt ist, wird auch hingewiesen, genauso wie auf die Seanchaner. Der Rest der Zeilen scheint vom Chaos vor Tarmon Gai'don zu sprechen. Es ist auch möglich, dass die Saat des Hammers Rand ist, wobei der Hammer auf Lews Therin hinweist. Der uralte Baum wäre demnach Avendesora, der in Rands Kampf gegen den Verlorenen Asmodean verbrannt wurde. "Wieder tötet der Same das uralte Unrecht" könnte ein Hinweis auf das unvermeidliche Auslöschen der Verlorenen von Rand oder auf das Reinigen von Saidin sein. Obwohl das eine dunkle Prophezeiung ist und diese Ereignisse nicht den Sieg des Dunklen Königs unterstützen, sind sie immer noch Wendepunkte im Muster. Verins Erkenntnisse Als Verin Mathwin Egwene al'Vere ihr Buch gab, das alle Informationen über die Schwarze Ajah enthielt, erwähnte sie auch eine Sammlung von Prophezeiungen, an die die Schattenfreunde glauben, Glut und Asche (Kapitel) aber diese Weissagungen sind nicht enthüllt worden. Türme der Mitternacht Moridin hat ein dickes Buch, von dem er sagt, dass es Prophezeiungen enthällt, die von isolierten Männern und Frauen ausgesprochen wurden, und diese Prophezeiungen sind beinahe ausschließlich Moridin selbst bekannt. Er zeigt Graendal die Prophezeiung über den Tod von Perrin durch die Hand des Schattens. Sie wird anscheinend am Ende des Buches wiedergegeben: Epilog: Etwas später (Kapitel) : So höret denn, für die Welt wird der Augenblick kommen, in dem das Gefängnis des Allerhöchsten so schwach wird wie die Glieder derer, die es erschufen. Wieder wird Sein glorreicher Mantel das Muster aller Dinge ersticken und der Große Herr wird Seine Hand ausstrecken, um das zu fordern, was ihm gehört. Die rebellischen Nationen sollen verheert werden, ihre Kinder Anlass zu Tränen haben. Es wird niemanden außer Ihm geben, und jenen, die ihre Augen Seiner Majestät zuwandten. : An jenem Tag, an dem der Einäugige Narr die Säle der Trauer bereist und der Erste ''unter dem Ungeziefer seine Hand hebt, um Ihm der zerstören wird die Freiheit zu bringen, brechen die letzten Tage für den Stolz des Gefallenen Schmiedes an. Ja, und der Gebrochene Wolf, der, der den Tod kannte, soll fallen und von den Türmen der Mitternacht verschlungen werden. Und seine Vernichtung soll Furcht und Trauer in die Herzen der Menschen tragen und ihren Willen erschüttern.'' : Und dann kommt der Herr des Abends. Und er wird unsere Augen nehmen, denn unsere Seelen werden sich vor ihm verbeugen, und Er wird unsere Haut nehmen, denn unser Fleisch wird Ihm dienen, und Er wird unsere Lippen nehmen, denn nur Ihn werden wir preisen. Und der Herr des Abends wird dem Gebrochenen Helden gegenübertreten und sein Blut vergießen und uns die so wunderschöne Dunkelheit bringen. Lasst die Schreie beginnen, O ihr Anhänger des Schattens. Bettelt um eure Vernichtung! Analyse Hier ist der "einäugige Narr" zweifellos Mat und "der Erste ''unter dem Ungeziefer seine Hand hebt, um Ihm der zerstören wird die Freiheit zu bringen''" muss von Rand handeln und seiner Entscheidung, die Siegel zu brechen. Es ist auch möglich, dass diese Stelle von Logain Ablar handelt, der die Siegel brach, und zu der Zeit, als die Siegel gebrochen waren, war er der Anführer der Asha'man. Obwohl Saidin gereinigt wurde, denken immer noch viele schlecht von Männern, die die Macht lenken können und viele von ihnen haben sich dem Schatten zugewandt. "Der Gefallene Schmied" bezieht sich höchstwahrscheinlich auf Perrin. Der Gebrochene Wolf Es gibt viele Theorien, worauf sich "der Gebrochene Wolf" bezieht. Die einfachste Interpretation könnte sein, dass es um Perrin geht, obwohl er schon in diesen dunklen Prophezeiungen erwähnt wird. Die Zeile "An jenem Tag, an dem der Einäugige Narr die Säle der Trauer bereist und der Erste ''unter dem Ungeziefer seine Hand hebt, um Ihm der zerstören wird die Freiheit zu bringen, brechen die letzten Tage für den Stolz des Gefallenen Schmiedes an''" bezieht sich auf Mat, Rand und Perrin, die drei Haupt-''Ta'veren. Das macht es noch unwahrscheinlicher, dass Perrin "der Gebrochene Wolf" ist, da er weder "gebrochen" noch zerstört ist. "''Ja, und der Gebrochene Wolf, der, der den Tod kannte, soll fallen und von den Türmen der Mitternacht verschlungen werden" bezieht sich darauf, dass Jain Fernstreicher von Ishamael gebrochen wurde, der jetzt Moridin ist (Tod), zurückbleibt, um die Flucht seiner Begleiter zu verstecken und verschlungen wird "von den Türmen der Mitternacht". Aber nur Mat und Thom entdecken, wer Jain Charin wirklich ist. Sein Tod sollte den Willen der Menschheit nicht erschüttern. Eine andere Interpretation könnte sein, dass Springer der "Gebrochene Wolf" ist, genauso wie "der, der den Tod kannte", da er von Isam getötet wurde, der ein Malkieri war, wobei die sieben Türme von Malkier möglicherweise die "Türme der Mitternacht" sein könnten. Nur Perrin kennt die Wichtigkeit von Springer. Der zweite Tod des Wolfes würde nicht das Herz der Menschheit treffen, wie die Prophezeiung sagt. Obwohl, wenn Springer zu früh gestorben wäre, hätte er Perrin nicht alles beibringen können, was dieser für die Letzte Schlacht wissen musste. Er wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, den Schlächter zu besiegen oder Cyndanes Zwang zu entkommen, was direkt zum Sieg des Schattens geführt hätte. Brandon Sanderson erklärt in einem TorChat vor dem Erscheinen von A Memory of Light, dass der "Gebrochene Wolf" Perrins geistiger Führer ist. Brandon Sandersons Antworten aus dem TorChat Eine dritte Interpretation könnte sein, dass der "Gebrochene Wolf" Rodel Ituralde ist, auch bekannt als Kleiner Wolf bei denen, die ihn kennen. Vor Rands Wiedervereinigung mit seinen vergangenen Leben Goldadern (Kapitel) und nachdem Semirhage ihn so weit gebrochen hatte, um ihn an den Punkt zu bringen, der es dem Dunklen König ermöglichte, ihm die Wahre Macht zu geben, Was man ihm noch antun konnte (Kapitel) nutzt er seine Ta'veren-Natur (jetzt verdreht vom Dunklen König) Ein Schimmern in der Luft (Kapitel) um Ituralde zu manipulieren, "den Schatten zurückzuhalten". In Bandar Eban (Kapitel) Es steht außer Frage, dass dies der Wille des Dunklen Königs ist, der Beginn eines gewaltigen Komplotts, um den Willen der Menschheit vor der Letzten Schlacht zu brechen, indem er "Kleiner Wolf" bricht. Als der Drache bei Maradon eingreift, Ein Sturm aus Licht (Kapitel) erklärt er: Ituralde als der Gebrochene Wolf wird noch wahrscheinlicher durch die Tatsache, dass seine Armee und, zu einem gewissen Grad, sein Wille bei Maradon zerstört werden und am Shayol Ghul. Rodel wird, in A Memory of Light, von Graendal durch Zwang dazu gebracht, auf die Fallen des Schattens am Shayol Ghul hereinzufallen. Das könnte erklären, wie der Gebrochene Wolf "fiel" und wie er "von den Türmen der Mitternacht verschlungen" wurde, wenn die Türme der Mitternacht als Shayol Ghul interpretiert werden. Sein Fall und damit auch der Fall der anderen großen Kapitäne erschütterte den Glauben der Menschheit definitiv. Herr des Abends Der "Herr des Abends" bezieht sich höchstwahrscheinlich auf Moridin. Rand und Lews Therin haben den Titel "Herr des Morgens". Der Drache ist ein Messias des Lichts. Herr des Abends wäre ein Messias des Schattens oder das Pendant des Schattens dazu: Nae'blis Moridin. Kategorie:Prophezeiungen Kategorie:Schatten